leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/CCC5 Entry: Xywzekszykwy, the Panimaginative
Xywzekszykwy, the Panimaginative is a for the 5th Custom Champion Contest. Xywzekszykwy's Items Xywzekszykwy can buy two particular potions. His Secret Potion is his mainstay, enhancing his next skill and filling his specific potion meter. This can be used to quickly overload the meter and gain bonus damage, plus the warranty of triggering the passive and instantly regenerate life when he's too low. His Overdrive Potion is for those who like risky plays: it deters Xywzekszykwy's tankiness by stripping him off 1% current life each second, but makes his abilities free and 15% more damaging. Plus, if he has a Secret Potion buff (by using the Secret Potion before the Overdrive Potion), it is not consumed and the ability is still enhanced. His Ultimate constantly gives him a Secret Potion buff, but it only helps to enhance his other skills. He doesn't constantly regenerate meter by using it, but its passive gives him extra tankiness from still using Secret Potions at high levels. Abilities Splatters a potion all over the ground in a direction in front of him. Enemies inside the zone take magic damage over the 5 seconds the afflicted zone stays and are afflicted by Grievous Wounds until 4 seconds after they escape the zone. |description2= If it consumed a Secret Potion, Disease Potion deals 1% increased damage for each 1% health the enemy is missing. |leveling = |cooldown = 6 |cost = 1 |costtype = potion stack |range = |targeting = Disease Potion is a ground-targeted area of effect. |additional = }} Xywzekszykwy heals himself as well as all nearby allied units. Allied minions get 50% of the healing. |description2= If it consumes a Secret Potion stack, Xywzekszykwy and nearby allied champions also gain armor and magic resistance for the next 15 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = 7 |cost = 1 |costtype = potion stack |range = 700 |targeting = Rainbow Mist is a self-targeted area of effect. |additional = }} For each enemy unit he kills while under the effect of a potion, Xywzekszykwy gains additional gold. |description2= Tosses two flasks away from him, one just in front of him. When they hit the ground, Xywzekszykwy blinks from the nearest to the furthest one. Both explode, dealing magic damage in a radius of 80 around each flask, but any enemy unit can only be hit by one. |description3= If it consumed a Secret Potion, the explosions leave little gaps for the next 3 seconds. Allies in a range of 125 can right-click on one gap to warp to the other. This can only work once per ally. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = 10 |cost = 1 |costtype = potion stack |range = 450 |targeting = Space Jam is a ground-targeted blink. |additional = }} Instantly gives himself a Secret Potion buff for the next 15 seconds. If the Secret Potion debuff should be consumed, Xywzekszykwy gains one immediately. |description2= Xywzekszykwy gains extra maximum health while under the effects of a potion, doubled if it's a Secret Potion. |leveling = 15 |leveling2= |cooldown = |targeting = Causality Reversal is a self-targeted buff. |additional = Causality Reversal doesn't remove the Overdrive Potion boost on use. }} Lore Xywzekszykwy was born under the commoner name Xavier Flint. He was constantly interested by chemical reactions after he accidentally corroded his bathroom's tub after mixing toothpaste and a pipe-cleaning homebrewed chemical. Stopped by none in his research of new potions, he seeked not only destruction, but also bodily enhancement. He soon took a dive towards infamy following his creation of the "Overdrive Potion" and disappeared quickly after. He resurfaced as the insane "Zicky". He now specialized in odd miracle healing, chanting in his mangled voice the merits of what he called the "Miracle Potion". This was a con act: the true potion that healed him, his more complicated "Secret Potion", was only for him to use. His twisted mentality, though, devolved to the point that he isn't capable of clear speech, and has memory lapses: in his mind the nickname "Zicky" had become the overly complicated "Xywzekszykwy". With his curiosity having lead him to the path to insanity, it is wondered who is able to save him. Unknown to all however, he actually went to the League of Legends to keep whatever little sanity he has left. Quotes Please note: Xywzekszykwy is supposed to have a weird voice and speak really quickly, mangling his words. I wrote his sentences completely normally. Upon selection * "You ready to brew some fun? Hehehehee..." Movement * "They always say just 'Zicky'. It's Xywzekszykwy, damnit!" * "Mm, a potion that would change my shoes into skates! Great idea!" * "Why didn't I invent a gravitation potion..?" * "Wake me up when I arrive..." *snore* * "Yawwwn, this game needs more imminent death!" * "I love the smell of explosions in the morning." Attacking * Xywzekszykwy laughs. * "Here, have a taste!" * "Kabooooom! Nyahahahahahaa!" * "Explosions, made in Xywzekszykwy-land!" Upon dying * "UUUUuuuuuhhh... Bleh." Joke : Xywzekszykwy drinks a random potion from his backpack. * "Jee, I'm thirsty." * "What is this...?" * "Drinks!!" : It can have three effects, occuring at random. One makes Xywzekszykwy brethe fire and panic, another makes him fall asleep and the other makes him shine. * If Xywzekszykwy breathes fire: ** "Wouaaaaahh! Taitaitaitaitaitaitaitai!!" * If Xywzekszykwy falls asleep: ** "Hey c'mere, dooood..." *snore* * If Xywzekszykwy glows: ** "What, why do I glow in the dark? 'cause I'm Xywzekszykwy, damnit!!!" Taunt * "If I wanted to let you live, I would have drunk a weakness potion." * "I know only one cure for your weakness... Doom Potion!" * "I know only one cure for your weakness... and your stupidity." Buying potions * "More, more, more, more!!" *laughs* * "Who wants a drink?" * "On my tab!" Buying Secret Potion or Overdrive Potion * "You're lucky I pay you for '''my' inventions, ya swindler!"'' * "Time to get drunked!" * "Miiiine... Aaaaall miiiiine..." Category:Custom champions